Kocham Paryż
Kocham Paryż (ang. Paris in the Springtime) to jedenasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, gdzie główną śpiewaczką jest Sierra, a Noah i Owen mają krótkie solówki. Piosenka opowiada o tym, jak Sierra wyładowuje swoje zranione uczucia w stosunku do Cody'ego, po tym, jak zagłosował na nią w poprzednim odcinku, pokazując swoją frustrację z powodu głosowania na nią po całej życzliwości, którą mu okazała. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sierra: Kocham Paryż na wiosnę, oui! Je t'aime też jesienią go! Cody: Super Sierra! Daj czadu! Sierra: Paryż latem to jest miasto miłości! A dziś to porażka! Bo... Cody złamał serce me i przeżuł, potem wypluł je serce wpadło gdzieś do ścieku a on jeszcze z tego się śmiał! Oui, tak jest, im nie można ufać dziś! Oui, tak jest, gdy zabawką nie chcesz być! Oui, tak jest, bo chcą! Och... Ych! Serce złamać, przeżuć potem wypluć je a kiedy wpadnie już do ścieku będą z tego jeszcze się śmiać! Cody: Czekaj, Sierra! Owen: Oui, tak jest to blisko celu już! Noah: Eee...nie, to coś spaliło mi właśnie but. Sierra: Oui, tak jest! Ja kochałam tylko go! Heather: Cody, co ty wyrabiasz?! Cody: Staram się! Sierra: Oui, tak jest, robię błąd mówiąc to...Ych! Jeśli kochać się w chłopcu z telewizji chcesz na przesłuchanie pójdziesz bo w programie chcesz pojawić się i jeszcze raz, i przyjmą cię nie robisz nic tylko całować się z nim chcesz! Tu traficie w końcu! Paryż was wykończy! Bo na spacer nawet nie chce cię wziąć! Heather: Ona chce się z nim tylko umówić?! Zrób to Cody! |-| Tekst angielski = Sierra: I love Paris in the springtime! Je t'aime Paris in the fall! Cody: That's great, Sierra! Keep going! Sierra: It's the city of love in the summer! But now, it's just a bummer! Cause... Cody broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed! Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy! Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy! Oui, my friends! They will-! Aww... Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh! Cody: Wait up, Sierra! Owen: Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through! Noah: Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe. Sierra: Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true! Heather: Cody! What are you doing? Cody: I'm trying! Sierra: Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you... If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-! Oui, end up in Paris! Oui, feeling disparaisse! And the boy won't even take you outside! Heather: All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it, Cody! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, która ma części śpiewane w języku innym niż angielski. W tym przypadku francuski. *Sierra zdradza, w tej piosence że wysłała dwie taśmy przesłuchań aby dostać się do Totalnej Porażki. Ciągłości *To trzecia piosenka, w której Sierra śpiewa o swojej miłości do Cody'ego. Pozostałe to: Nim umrze się, Cygański rap, W Londynie i Lekcja chińskiego. *Jest to pierwsza nie-podsumowująca piosenka, w której zarówno Gwen, jak i Heather nie śpiewają. *Jest to trzecia piosenka, w której, jedna drużyna w ogóle nie śpiewa. Pierwszą jest Trzyma ją słup, w której Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki w ogóle nie śpiewała a drugą jest Cygański rap w której śpiewała wyłącznie Drużyna Amazonek. *Jest to druga piosenka opisująca miejsce, w którym zawodnicy obecnie się znajdują. Pierwszą jest Czego tu nie da kochać się. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu, Musi się udać i Versus. *Jest to czwarta piosenka śpiewana o innej osobie. **Jest to druga piosenka śpiewana z pogardą dla innego uczestnika. Pozostałe to: Trzyma ją słup, Siostrzyczki, Kradnie chłopców i Jej imię to nie Blaineley. Odniesienia thumb|200px|right *Słynne dzieła sztuki, pojawiające się w piosence to: Paris Street; Rainy Day, Paris Street Scene, Autumn, Niedzielne popołudnie na wyspie Grande Jatte, The Blue Boy, Jane Avrill, The Swing, Portret małżonków Arnolfinich i Dyskobol. Widzieliśmy także: American Gothic, Sunflowers, obraz przypominający Martwą nature z czaszką, Syn człowieczy, trzy obrazy przypominające Pocałunek, Henry VIII i kilka obrazów przypominających kompozycje Pieta Mordiana. *Pod koniec piosenki, użyto kawałka The Infernal Gallop z Orfeusz w piekle autorstwa Jacquesa Offenbacha. *Pierwsze kwestie tej piosenki są podobne do słów I Love Paris z musicalu Kiss Me, Kate. Błędy *Kiedy Sierra rzuca kamienną głową Cody'ego jak dyskiem, przez chwile ma trzy ręce. Galeria Ogólne = Sierra w piosence w odcinku S03E09.jpeg|"Kocham Paryż na wiosnę, oui!" S03E09 Sierra i Cody śpiewają.png|"Je t'aime też jesienią go!" Super Sierra! Daj czadu! Kocham_Paryż_(01).png|"Paryż latem to jest miasto miłości!" Kocham_Paryż_(02).png|"A dziś to porażka! Bo..." Kocham_Paryż_(03).png|"Cody złamał serce me i przeżuł, potem wypluł je serce wpadło gdzieś do ścieku a on jeszcze z tego się śmiał!" Kocham_Paryż_(04).png|"Oui, tak jest, im nie można ufać dziś!" Kocham_Paryż_(05).png|"Oui, tak jest, gdy zabawką nie chcesz być!" Kocham_Paryż_(06).png|"Oui, tak jest, bo chcą! Och... Ych!" Kocham_Paryż_(07).png|"Serce złamać, przeżuć potem wypluć je..." Kocham_Paryż_(08).png|"...a kiedy wpadnie już do ścieku..." Kocham_Paryż_(09).png|"...będą z tego jeszcze się śmiać!" Kocham_Paryż_(10).png|"Czekaj, Sierra!" Kocham_Paryż_(11).png|"Oui, tak jest to blisko celu już!" Noah stojący między wiązkami lasera.PNG|"Eee...nie, to coś spaliło mi właśnie but." Kocham_Paryż_(12).png|"Oui, tak jest! Ja kochałam tylko go!" Kocham_Paryż_(13).png|"Cody, co ty wyrabiasz?!" Kocham_Paryż_(14).png|"Staram się!" Kocham_Paryż_(15).png|"Oui, tak jest, robię błąd mówiąc to...Ych!" Kocham_Paryż_(16).png|"Jeśli kochać się w chłopcu z telewizji chcesz..." Kocham_Paryż_(17).png|"...na przesłuchanie pójdziesz bo w programie chcesz pojawić się..." Kocham_Paryż_(18).png|"...i jeszcze raz, i przyjmą cię nie robisz nic tylko całować się z nim chcesz!" Kocham_Paryż_(19).png|"Tu traficie w końcu!" Kocham_Paryż_(20).png|"Paryż was wykończy!" Kocham_Paryż_(21).png|"Bo na spacer nawet nie chce cię wziąć!" Kocham_Paryż_(22).png|"Ona chce się z nim tylko umówić?! Zrób to Cody!" |-| Błędy = S03E09_Sierra_z_trzema_rękoma.png|Sierra ma trzy ręce. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki